oprandomstufffandomcom-20200214-history
If the Task Force is Real
As we know, Task Force is the special force who save the entire of world from crime of times. Members of the Task Force: * Sailesh (leader):(Born November 14,1999) He is the Eldest in the Task Force,was 16 at the time of Joining.He is the most caring person as he Rescued Derpmaster and Helping him in what he neeeds.The most Short-Tempered Member of the Task Forces.He is the Founder of the Task Force and the Leader of the Task Force Republics that Comprises of India,Pakistan,Bangladesh and Burma.He does not Date Anybody as he looks upon his Task Force Members as his Own Brothers and Sisters and will not Hesitate to risk his Life for them.Is Staunch Anti-Communist.177 cm in Height and is thin. * Ryan:(Born November 22, 1999) He is literally 8 days younger than the leader. He joined at 16. His fantasies however, sometimes get him embarrassed. For the longest time however, an evil clone of him tied him up and threw him in a closet. He has no idea why he is actually on the task force because of this. * Derpmaster: (born May 16, 2005) He is the youngest of the Task Force, at 11 years old at the time of joining, and also the most courageous and ambitious, having been reported to have run all the way from Stockholm to Moscow to save his fellow Task Force member, Coolyn, and also becoming King of the Nordic Union at the age of 13. Very temperamental. 163 cm in height. Has a crush on Coolyn. * Hexarafi, (born June 24, 2001) He is the only Muslim in the Task Force. He wear a sunglasses, and have 170 cm high, and he is thin. He is calm and short-tempered person, but he can be angry. He also loves their friends from his country, and actually he is waiting for love. Now he is the hero for Indonesia and he has many fans. * Sidewinder (MK) (Born 29 November 2002) He is probably the most fandom inclined member of the Task Force. He uses the TARDIS to monitor anomalies, both space time and fandom, and uses it as a recon vehicle in the Task Force. Around 170 cm high. Other members: *Michael *William *Coolyn But, if this turns to be reality, what will be happened on the world. Let's see. Wikia Because Wiki unite these members, Wikia will be more popular than previous. Even can be popular like Wikipedia, or more than it like YouTube, Facebook, Twitter, or Instagram. Future Wiki will be the most popular Wikia, many new users will join Future. The2016 will be very busy at there (he doesn't join Task Force) because many users are joining and editing as he is the only active admin there (the others are busy with the Task Force). Mainly, the new users come from Alternative History, Map Game Wiki, Constructive World Wiki, and The Future of Europes Wiki. YouTube YouTube is still popular video website. PewDiePie, who have the most influence in wiki, he begin posted his activity in Nordic Union and the Task Force, but he also still has main focus, gaming. Derpmaster's Youtube channel, SBRGaming, will also grow exponentially, focusing mainly on gaming, but also bringing elements of the Nordic Union and the Task Force. Minecraft: Story Mode Although if Jesse also didn't appear, the Task Force will appear in Episode 11: Our Heroes, Our Allies. The story is when the Blaze Rods (I forgot the enemy group's name), led by Aiden fight Jesse and friends. Jesse, Petra, and Lukas escaped to the portal while Olivia and Axel continue fighting with help from the Order of Stone, including Ivor, and people from Sky City. The three (Jesse, Petra, and Lukas) discovered the Strange World, and appeared in the place named Northern Union, they met the King Derpmaster, who also member of the Heroes named "Task Force". Then, Derpmaster took the three to the Task Force Republic, and the leader is Sailesh, who also the leader of Task Force. There, they together search the technology to fight Blaze Rods, and the other members of Task Force came. Jesse, Petra, and Lukas with the Task Force go to MineCon to fight Aiden. Music *Avicii released his album, "Zombies, Humans, and the Task Force." on 2017. It was the best-selling album ever in Europe. *Justin Timberlake released the song, "For Peace", who referring to the Task Force. It stayed at #1 on the Billboard Hot 100 Chart for a record 41 days, and topped charts across the globe. Film The story was filmed in 2020, with title "Task Force".The movie,in which all of the original members acted,became a global box Office Hit,with Gross amount surprassing almost 3 billion dollars. What Will Happen to the Members of the Task Force? Derpmaster After being crowned as King Derpmaster I of the Nordic Union, he improves living standards across the Nordic territories. He also establishes a moon colony and two Martian colonies, and equipped better weapons for the army, navy, and the air force. The Nordic Union's GDP eventually surpasses the US, and the Nordic Union will be the biggest nation in the world. Sailesh after Becoming the leader of The Task Force Republics,he Reconstructs everything and made the Country more Stable.Increased the Manpower of the army,Navy and the Air Force Due to his Charisma.Appointed Ryan as the President,Sidewinder as the Defense Minister,and Hexarafi is Given the Ambassador to Indonesia.Currently Maintaining a Presence in Afghanistan.Has Close Ties with the Nordic Union.Also the Most Populated Country in the World. Hexarafi In 2017-2019, he has dual-nationality (Indonesian and Indian/Task Force Republican), but after that he decided to stay as Indonesian citizens and removed his status as Task Force Citizens. After that, he decided to continue his education by attend the Technology Institute of Bandung and then University in Munich. He continued his career as enterpreuner, and then he became the politician after appointed as Indonesian Ambassador for Task Force (previously he also appointed as Task Force Ambassador for Indonesia). Then, in 35 years, he became the Minister of Defense, then Minister of Foreign, and after that he became Vice-President in 51 years with his former schoolmate, M. Rasyad became the president. Video Games Activision and Infinity Ward came together to create a new game called Call of Duty:The Task Force1.It starts in the Serum Testing Area Until the Killing of the Enemy in India and Europe.The Characters Playable are: 1:Sailesh 2:Derpmaster 3:Ryan 4:Edwin 5:Igor 6:King Charles X 7:Rahul Category:ASB Category:The Story of Users Category:ASB - Biased Category:ASB - Random Category:ASB - Humor